Cupid Was Right
by Sailor143
Summary: This Olicity picks up where 3x07 left off. Oliver had witnessed Ray and Felicity kissing and he went to Diggles, while Felicity had stayed at her office.


"Cupid Was Right"

I do not claim to own anything "Arrow" related or the CW.

This is my idea of the perfect ending to episode 3x07 "Draw Back Your Bow" and picks up immediately where 3x07 left off.

Chapter 1

_Ray Palmer kissed me. He kissed me and I kissed him back...and then he walked away...He walked away! _Felicity Smoak sat back in her seat and threw her against her seat. "I'm a one-kiss wonder," she said aloud. She sat up straight and tried to focus on her computer screen. For the next 30 minutes she continued to try to work but could not get her mind off the kiss. _It was perfectly good kiss. But could it have been better? Why did he walk away? Is it me? Is my superpower repelling men?_ She felt her eyes well up with tears, which she quickly brushed away. Her new dress was not something she wanted tear stains on. She took a deep breath and blew it out and then she stood up. _Don't think, just do. _Her heels clicked sharply on the tile floor as she stormed into Ray's office. He was studying his tablet, he had taken off his tie and the top buttons of his shirt were opened, his sleeves rolled up. He looked more relaxed then she had ever seen him and suddenly his eyes were on her.

"Felicity?" He stood up, leaving his tablet on the desk, "Is everything ok?"

"You kissed me!" She said it louder then she had intended and an octave higher. The statement made Ray lift his eyebrows and look slightly startled. She cleared her throat and said it again in her normal voice, "You kissed me."

"I did," he said and walked around his desk towards her, "And I'm sorry." This caused a startled look on Felicity's face which Ray immediately noticed, "No no no, I'm not sorry I kissed you because it was bad I thought it was actually quite pleasant in fact. I'm just sorry because I had promised to keep it platonic and well it wasn't platonic to kiss you it was just..." He stopped babbling. Felicity and he were only inches apart from each other.

"I'm not sorry you kissed me," Felicity said.

"You're not?" Ray asked, he looked at her. She had a very serious look on her face as she studied his. "I mean we work together, it probably isn't appropriate for me to go around kissing my co-workers."

"Well, considering 86% of your coworkers are males that's probably smart, unless you like kissing men too and possibly an HR nightmare."

Ray chuckled, "You're always so blunt. I like that. And I like you."

"I like you too and whether it's appropriate or not I really don't care." She looked Ray in the eyes. He was so attractive, smart, and funny and he seemed to truly care about her. "I want you to kiss me again."

"You do?"

She nodded, "please?"

Ray put both hands on each side of her face and leaned into kiss her. Felicity again kissed him back. It was a soft kiss, she pressed against him to try and deepen it. She could tell Ray hadn't expected that but his lips parted to continue it. His hands slipped to her waist and he started pulling her close. She stopped and pulled away.

"Wow!" Ray said as she pulled away. "That's the 2nd time in 24 hours that you've taken my breath away."

Felicity nodded and smiled and said weakly, "Yeah..." She looked at the floor and back up at Ray, a tear slid down her cheek.

"Felicity? What's wrong?" He stepped forward towards her arms open but Felicity stepped back.

"I'm sorry," She looked him straight in the eye. "I really wanted to kiss you and it was a good kiss but- it just made me realize that I can't be kissing you."

"What? Why?" Palmer did not understand her meaning. This stunning blonde had been a puzzle to him since he met her at Tech Village and she had refused to sell him what he had come into buy. Maybe that was why he liked her because he had always enjoyed a puzzle. But as he saw her brush away another tear from her cheek he had a feeling he wouldn't like the answer to this puzzle. He studied face and then the answer hit him like a gut punch. "Oliver Queen." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Felicity nodded, "Something like that." She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry. It's just complicated..."

Ray nodded and reached a hand out to stroke her cheek. He smiled, "It's fine, really. Like you said it would be a HR nightmare. I just hope we can still work together."

Felicity smiled, "I would love that. I love my job so much."

Ray nodded, "You're an amazing woman Felicity Smoak. Don't let anyone make you feel anything less."

Felicity smiled and nodded. She turned around and walked out his office and back into hers. She sat down at her desk and looked at her phone. There was a missed text from Diggle she checked it and held back a scream. It read, "Oliver saw you kiss Palmer." Felicity pushed the button to start a new message and quickly typed out a text, "WE NEED TO TALK." She hit the send button more forcefully then she needed to and then grabbed her purse and coat and walked towards the elevator.

When Oliver Queen saw the text he was genuinely shocked, he didn't know what Felicity could want from him but he had a feeling he better get the basement of the club quickly.

Chapter 2

As Oliver walked down the stairs into the basement he felt a touch of embarrassment come over him. Felicity, still wearing the pretty blue dress he had seen her in earlier, was picking up the things he had pushed off the table. She had a very serious look on his face and he felt his curiosity peak. What could she want to talk about? _Please God, don't let her say she wants out of the team._ It had hurt him to see her working for Palmer and it had hurt even more to see her kissing him, it would kill him if she said she was leaving him completely. He walked over to her but took a step back when she looked up him. She was not wearing her serious face she was wearing her pissed face. She walked over him and he started to ask what was wrong, but before he could he felt the sting of her small palm slapping against his cheek.

Chapter 3

She hadn't planned to slap him, she had planned to just tell him that he had to stop playing with her head and heart. But when she saw him watching her clean up what she could only assume was his mess the overwhelming desire to slap him had come over her. And now her hand hurt like hell and he had barely flinched which only made her madder. "You want to be alone!" She yelled at him and that was when the look of hurt came over his face. She felt bad about that but not bad enough to stop.

"You wanted Laurel! You wanted Sara! Then, you wanted to take me out on a date but then less than 24 hours later you wanted to be alone! Even tonight you told Cupid you had to be alone!"

Oliver opened his mouth to say something but Felicity held up her hand, "NO! I'm not finished! You wanted to be alone! I told you I would not die in this basement! I told you I wanted more out of life! I gave you the chance to change your mind, multiple chances! Tons of chances! But you told me to do whatever I wanted. So I started doing what I wanted! Then I hear from John that it's hurting you that you're losing focus! What am I supposed to do with that information?'

Oliver started to try to open his mouth but again Felicity stopped him, "I'm still not done! I went out with Ray Palmer! It was just a business dinner but then he kissed me! Which apparently you saw!"

Oliver had a flash of surprise across his face but then it left. Of course Diggle told her. "Felicity, I just want you to be happy." He thought she would appreciate that but was surprised to see that that statement only seem to make the petite blonder even more angry.

"Happy? You wanted to make me happy? Oliver! I was happy! I was happy for about 12 hours. For 12 hours during which you took me out on a date and I thought that maybe we had a chance of something more!"

"And then you almost got blown up!" Oliver hadn't intended to yell back at her. It frustrated him that she could get up his collar like no one else. He breathed in and breathed out. "Felicity, I went to Palmer Technologies tonight to tell you that I love you and I couldn't not be with you anymore."

Felicity mouth dropped open, she put her hand on the table to steady her. "Oliver-"

He put a finger to her lips, "No. My turn." He let his finger drop and put both hands in his pockets. "This case with Cupid, then seeing you with Palmer and watching Diggle be with Lyla and Sara; it made think that maybe I can be in a relationship maybe I need to be in one...with you. When I saw you by Palmer's side at the press conference and then when you told me that you were going to dinner with him. It...it broke my heart." Oliver looked at her face and when he saw the tears start to come he knew he had to touch her. "Don't cry, please. Felicity, you bring so much light into my life. In fact you are the light."

Felicity wiped her eyes and took her own deep breath. She looked at Oliver and then reached out and put her hands on his rib cage, she could feel his muscles flex under her hands. She ran her hands over his chest and then onto his shoulders. He stood like a statue, arms down to his side but his eyes were glued to her face. "I kissed Ray tonight. Twice in fact." She saw an emotion flash across his eyes. Jealousy? "And kissing him it was nice. It was really nice. But Oliver-"The words stopped, how could she tell him what he was feeling. She couldn't. Words had never been a problem for her but she could not form a sentence right now. Words had not been invented that could describe how her feelings for Ray differed from her feelings for Oliver. She couldn't describe how that when Ray touched her it felt nice but when Oliver touched her it made her feel alive. So instead of talking she just did what she felt was right. She went for the fire. Her lips found his lips like magnets finally be allowed to come together. His statue arms were suddenly wrapped around her slim waist. Her fingers were in his hair, gently pulling at the ends and their bodies were pressed tight together. The fire started in her belly and coursed through her entire body.

Chapter 4

It had been a long time since Oliver had felt this much emotion and passion. Neither Sara or Laurel or any woman had he felt this desire, this deep want for another person. He didn't want to wake her but he couldn't help but let his fingers lightly touch her hair, her head laid on the pillow of the bed she had bought out for him. She stirred and her eyes opened, her lips curved into a smile. He leaned his face against hers and let his lips brush hers.

Before he had thought that if he allowed himself to be with her that it would weaken him, make him too vulnerable. He hadn't taken into account what her love would do for him. He had never felt so strong, so powerful, and so complete. He would continue to be the Arrow and fight for his city and stop those who threatened what was most important in his life but now he would fight knowing that at the end of the day everything would be alright because although she was crazy Cupid had been right about one thing, love was not the disease, it was the cure. The cure for the hurt and loneliness he had been feeling for far too long but not anymore. He wrapped Felicity in his arms and for the first time in a long time he slept with no dreams and with excitement for tomorrow.


End file.
